yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 019
"The Universe of Knowledge!! Eita Kyuando" is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 17, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Eita Kyuando vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quiz Frontier" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Eita Eita Normal Summons "Quiz Monkey" (0/0) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Bowhopper" (1500/1000). "Bowhopper" attacks "Quiz Monkey", but Eita activates the effect of "Quiz Monkey" as it is battling. Yuya must guess how many "Quiz" monsters Eita will control at the end of his Battle Phase. If he answers correctly, he will gain 1000 Life Points. If he answers incorrectly, "Quiz Monkey" will be Special Summoned from Eita's Graveyard and Eita may destroy a monster Yuya controls, with "Quiz Monkey" then having its ATK and DEF change to that monster's. Yuya guesses 0 and the attack continues, but Eita activates his face-down "However!" as a "Quiz" monster is battling. Once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and neither player will take battle damage. Therefore, "Quiz Monkey" is not destroyed and Yuya has thus answered the question incorrectly and "Bowhopper" is destroyed ("Quiz Monkey" 0/0 → 1500/1000). Turn 3: Eita' "Quiz Monkey" attacks directly, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 100 of Science". If he answers the question correctly, he will gain 100 Life Points and take no battle damage; if he answers incorrectly, he will take 100 damage. The question is: "There is an ice cube in a cup full of water. When the ice cube melts, will the water overflow the cup?". Yuya answers Overflow, which is incorrect (Yuya 4000 → 3900) and the attack continues (Yuya 3900 → 2400). As a "Quiz" monster inflicted battle damage, Eita activates the effect of the "Sphin-Quiz" in his hand, Special Summoning (1000/???) in Attack Position. "Sphin-Quiz" attacks directly (Yuya 2400 → 1400). Turn 4: Yuya Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 300 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gain 300 Life Points (Eita 4000 → 4300). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 500 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gain 500 Life Points (Eita 4300 → 4800). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 1000 of Riddle". Eita answers the question correctly and gain 1000 Life Points (Eita 4800 → 5800). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 100 of Mathematics". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and lose 100 Life Points (Yuya 1400 → 1300). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 200 of Mathematics". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and lose 200 Life Points (Yuya 1300 → 1100). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz - 300 of Science". Yuya answers the question incorrectly and lose 300 Life Points (Yuya 1100 → 800). Eita finds and activates the Action Card "Quiz Frontier - Extra Stage" Duel continues in the next episode. Sora Shiun'in vs. Unknown Duelist Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Opponent's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Opponent ? → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview (Yugioh Arc-V) Yugioh Arc-V episode 19 preview - HD Notes